


Walking in Shadows

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, fem!ja'far, fem!sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been toying with writing some fem!SinJa for a while. This is my first attempt. Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with writing some fem!SinJa for a while. This is my first attempt. Enjoy ^^

Sinbad sighed as she walked into their bedroom, kicking off her shoes as she made her way across the room. The light was fading with the retreating sun and there was a small lamp burning at the edge of the room, casting faint shadows across the walls.

“I am so finished with those men!” Sinbad declared as she fell backwards into the bed, exhaling noisily with the effort.

Ja’far looked up from where she was sitting at the window and sighed inwardly. “Sin, you know we have to keep on with these discussions to fortify Sindria’s allies.” This was something they had gone over more than once, and Ja’far had received Sinbad’s express promise that she would see as many people as possible, so she was slightly annoyed at Sinbad bringing the subject up yet again.

“Ugh, I know that, Ja’far, it’s just… ugh!” Sinbad pulled a face at the underside of the canopy overhead. “You don’t have to deal with them.”

Ja’far got to her feet as she rolled up the scroll she had been reading, placing it on the small table next to the lamp as she made her way over to the bed.

“I know this isn’t your most favourite pastime…”

“That’s an understatement,” Sinbad muttered as she closed her eyes.

“…but it is essential to encourage economic and political growth in Sindria,” Ja’far finished as she sat down on the bed and reached out to run a hand down the inside of Sinbad’s leg gently. “Would you like a neck massage?”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad?” Sinbad asked, pouting a little, and Ja’far laughed.

“Of course not! I care about your health and wellbeing, if you haven’t realised by now.” Ja’far saw the corner of Sinbad’s mouth twitch upwards. “Of course, it’s mostly for my own selfish reasons,” she couldn’t help adding mischievously.

Sinbad turned her head and opened one eye. “Hmm? Please, do tell me more,” she said with a grin.

Ja’far sighed dramatically as she shifted to sit behind Sinbad and positioned the other woman’s head on her lap. “Well, if you enjoyed all of this you’d never leave the council chambers, and I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Ja’far said as she reached down to knead at the tense muscles along Sinbad’s neck.

“Well, we couldn’t have that,” Sinbad said with a sigh as she felt Ja’far’s nimble fingers work at the knots of muscle along her neck and shoulders. “I wouldn’t want to put you out of a job.”

Ja’far snorted as she worked on a particularly tight knot. “I don’t think I would ever be out of a job as long as I work here, your Highness,” she said with just a touch of light-hearted impertinence.

“That’s good - ah, that’s sore! - to know,” Sinbad said as Ja’far found a particularly tender place on her neck. “It’s just as well that you’ve found a talent with commerce. I’m not sure your other skills would be very useful in the council discussions.”

“Nothing would please me more than never having to use my skills again,” Ja’far said in a small voice, and Sinbad looked guilty as she sat up and turned to bring them face-to-face in the fading light.

“I’m sorry, Ja’far,” Sinbad said as she reached out to take the younger woman’s face in her hand, who blushed faintly in reply. “I didn’t mean to bring all that up.” She sighed with frustration. “Ah, I’m the worst!”

Ja’far shook her head and lent forwards to place a kiss on Sinbad’s lips, which made the other woman blink in surprise. “You are not the worst. You are fallible - just like all of us - and you’re lucky that I accept you for everything.”

“Ja’far, I-”

“Sh!” She placed a finger on Sinbad’s lips and smiled. “Now. Go back down there, finish the discussions, get us more support and build your dream.”

Sinbad smiled back and brought them together in a tight embrace. “Our dream,” she said, quietly, and Ja’far gave a soft snort of amusement.

“I never knew you were such a sap,” Ja’far said with a comical roll of her eyes. “Now, shoo!” she made a flicking motion with her hand, and Sinbad shuffled off the bed and went to search for her shoes.

“…and these shoes hurt too!”

“Sinbad, GO!”

Sinbad laughed as she opened the door, peering around it shut behind her. “Thank you, Ja’far," she said, her voice muffled from the other side of the door.

Ja’far looked at where Sinbad had been with a faint smile on her face.

“I think we should be saying that to you,” she said, quietly.


End file.
